More Than Mann's Theatre
by Moonshayde
Summary: When Jack takes SG1 on a trip to Hollywood, each member of the team discover something more interesting than the glamour and glitz of the city of stars. Older fic written for 2005 JackDaniel Ficathon. Warning: nongraphic slash fic.


Author's Notes: This is an older fic written for the Jack/Daniel ficathon that I am finally archiving here. It's mostly a humor fic with the prompts Hollywood and donut holes. Be warned that it does have pre-slash/non-graphic slash elements, but also has team elements. This takes place after Lifeboat and before Enemy Mine and Space Race.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to reconnect the physical with the mental, Daniel pondered his situation. However, the more he tried to reconstitute his body into one solid mass, the more confused and disjointed he became. 

"Daniel?" Jack asked, hovering somewhere from behind the door.

He could still hear Jack munching on donut holes. Daniel groaned.

"Minute!" Daniel managed to shout.

Why? Why did these things always happen to him? He was starting to wonder if he was a magnet for the unfortunate, or at least for embarrassing situations.

Sighing, Daniel tried to think just when this supposed little vacation had turned into his living nightmare. Oh, right. That in and of itself was a stupid question to ask. He knew it had started on that very first day.

_Day One_

"We're going on a trip."

The word "trip" caused a resounding silence from the three people standing opposite Jack. They stared, unsure what to say, watching as Jack waited patiently. He carried with him an air of nonchalance, with his hands in his pockets and his lips puckered with a silly grin. Whether he was sincere, or whether he was preparing to pounce, was yet to be seen.

When no one said a word, and it appeared that Jack wasn't about to make the next move, Daniel decided to take the initiative.

"Trip?" he asked.

"Trip," Jack confirmed.

"Can you elaborate?" It frustrated Daniel to no end when Jack goaded them.

"Big trip." Now Jack was grinning. "So, get packing."

"But, Sir," Sam protested, clutching her laptop a little harder. "We don't have another mission scheduled for a couple of weeks. We're officially on downtime."

Jack looked down, grabbing one of the pencils Daniel had been fiddling with just moments ago. Twirling it through his fingers, he continued. "I know. Think road trip."

Daniel stiffened, not quite sure that he had heard correctly. Road trip? He could imagine the car, or truck, or van—whatever the vehicle it didn't matter—with the tight spaces. Just the four of them. Alone. Packed together. On the road. Alone. Just them with Jack and no escape. Alone.

When he stole a quick glance over at Teal'c and then to Sam, his fears were confirmed. He scooted a little closer to Sam. "Road trip?" he asked, his uncertain voice betraying him.

By now, Jack's smile had faded, the corners of his mouth twitching with impatience. "Yes, Daniel. Road trip. As in road. On the road. Road trip," he enunciated.

The three exchanged another wary glance.

"Oh, I don't know," Sam said, hesitating as she looked down at her laptop. "I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Me too," Daniel found himself saying.

"I, as well," said Teal'c.

"Really," Jack said.

He arched his eyebrows, dropping his attention to the pencil he was rolling over his fingers. When he brought his gaze back to them, his entire composure changed, his eyes dark, his features tight, as he studied their faces. The sudden change startled Daniel, if not only for a moment, but he quickly recovered, having witnessed the darker, more cunning side of Jack on more than one occasion. While Jack normally reserved this look for their enemies, Daniel had to admit he had been the recipient more often than he would like to admit. Though, while Jack of any variety rarely bothered him, today it set him off, and he felt more violated than any specimen you might find in the labs here in the mountain.

Finally, Jack finished his evaluation, and relaxed his shoulders. "You can't have that much work," he told them, tapping the pencil on the edge of the table. "You're all wasting time here in Carter's lab."

"We're working," Daniel said, offering what he knew was the weakest defense he'd ever heard.

"Teal'c and Daniel are helping me oversee some first draft schematics for updating the dialing program," Sam said for the even weaker save.

"I didn't know that Daniel and Teal'c were physicists."

The three of them stopped, taking a moment to regroup. But Sam was quick.

"It's good to have an outsider's perspective and opinion," Sam said with a smile. Tilting the computer to Daniel, she turned to him. "What do you think?"

Daniel stared at the numbers, graphs, and equations before nodding his head. "That's-that's good."

Pleased, Sam then turned to Teal'c. He cocked his head, pausing, and nudged the computer back to Sam. "I concur."

"Great." Sam pulled out all the stops and beamed. "I don't know how I could get this done without the two of you."

Jack rolled his eyes and tossed the pencil onto the table. "Oh, come on," he said. "If you're going to lie, you could at least try to do it right."

"We're not lying," Daniel said quickly.

"No?" Jack pressed his fingers onto the table's edge and glared at the three of them. "Want to try again?"

"Sir, we do have a lot of work to do," Sam began again, this time more earnestly, as she attempted to salvage their defense. At this point, Daniel didn't think they had a prayer. "I have a backlog of—"

"Next," Jack said bluntly.

"Well, I-I have all of those runes to—

Jack shook his head. "Not good enough. Teal'c?"

Teal'c remained steady. "I will not go fishing, O'Neill."

Surprised, Daniel jerked at the statement, and for once appreciated Teal'c's brutal honesty. When they had first met him, they had never known whether Teal'c was joking or telling them the truth. Over time, the three of them had learned many of Teal'c's quirks, though Daniel suspected that Teal'c was learning the art of white lies and using his stoicism to his advantage. He was a killer to beat when they got together for poker. Today wasn't one of those occasions.

"See?" Jack said, pointing to Teal'c. "At least he is honest. The two of you can't lie to save your lives. Out of all the things I've taught you, you couldn't learn to lie?"

Jack was right, of course. He and Sam just could not master the art of lying. Daniel—who Jack labeled as morally overdosed—lied like the rest of them. He was not some innocent, truth-trumping hero. In fact, while he pushed for the people he met to open themselves, and to be sincere, he was the first to tell a fib if it was to his advantage. Whether it was a little white lie to catch his mother's attention, or a rather big one to General West so he could be placed on the first Stargate team—it didn't matter. The only catch? He was _always_ found out.

Daniel took relief, and some small comfort, in the fact that Sam was an even worse liar than he was. When Sam lied, she blushed so hard that she turned red. Too add to her inability, she also started to play with her hands, and wring them nervously, while sporting a smile so plastic it would make Barbie jealous. Needless to say, Sam was an easy win at poker.

"Downtime, people. Downtime means no work." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets signaling the return of Mister Carefree. "So, like it or not, we're going on a trip. Hammond already approved it."

Collective sigh.

"But, Sir…"

"Nope, Carter. Your stuff can wait. Hammond said it would be a good idea for us to take it easy. Daniel needs a break now that all the little people are out of his head."

Daniel took exception to that remark. Frowning, he crossed his arms. "Little people?"

Jack ignored him. "It'll be fun."

"Don't you think we see enough of each other here?" Daniel asked, trying one last time. It wasn't that he hated Jack, or Sam or Teal'c even, it was just…complicated. "And besides, I need to be cleared by Doctor Fraiser."

"Done," Jack said in that smug way of his. "So, meet me at my place at oh-four hundred hours." He smiled, that sinister smile that he saved for special occasions. "We're going to Hollywood."

_Day Two_

Daniel was not pouting. Daniel didn't pout. Why everyone insisted and snorted when they thought that he did, was beyond him.

Sighing, Daniel crossed his arms and stared out the window. They had been on the road for seven hours straight and he was already getting cabin fever. Which was ridiculous, he reminded himself, for a man that had spent his life encapsulated in small tight spaces for hours on end, with idiots that didn't know a single thing about how to handle themselves on a dig.

Jack had driven first, since he was a dictator when it came to taking the wheel. When he started to get cranky and snap at everyone, he finally relinquished control to Sam. Sam drove for all of thirty minutes before she had given up; Jack's backseat driving had brought her to the brink of madness. After about fifteen minutes of yelling, Sam had given the wheel back to Jack, and had slipped into the back seat to whisper conspiratorial messages to Teal'c.

Daniel felt left out. He had pulled the short straw, and was stuck in the passenger seat with Jack. Again.

"Are you just going to sit there and pout?" Jack asked, turning the dial on the radio for the twentieth time in the past thirty seconds. "This is supposed to be fun, you know."

"Oh, yes. Fun. Because visiting Hollywood is on the top of my to do list," Daniel muttered.

Jack shook his head, reaching for the dial again. "Stop being so selfish. This is for Teal'c." Raising his voice, Jack spoke as he glanced in the rear view mirror. "Always wanted to go to Hollywood, right T?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said with an enthusiasm that did not belong to that word. It only made Daniel feel worse. "I have brought my equipment in order to capture images. I hope to return with many small symbolic offerings for my son."

Jack nodded and motioned to Teal'c. "Plenty of souvenir shops. You can't go wrong." Then, he turned to Daniel, smacking him on the arm. "See? Show some support for your team. Teal'c wants souvenirs."

Groaning, Daniel rubbed his arm, though it didn't hurt, and resigned himself to a vacation in Hollywood. He supposed he could go to some of the museums, or galleries they had there. Or, worst-case scenario, he could get dragged on a shopping spree with Sam. Glancing back, his fear was confirmed when she waved excitedly at him.

Daniel sunk a little bit further into his seat. One week. One whole week. He could do this.

_Day Three_

Roughly, if one forgoes too many bathroom stops, or the need for food or sleep, a person can drive from Colorado Springs to Hollywood in a little less than eighteen hours. Full stop, that would be less than a day.

Between four people, not a problem. Rotation. However, Daniel thought adding another factor into the equation would help to move things along.

"I wasn't going that fast. Check your radar again."

The officer tilted his head, and leaned over for a better look at Daniel. "Come again?"

"Daniel, just take the damn ticket," Jack said with a growl attached to the last word for some added effect. He leaned over, ducking so he could catch a glimpse at the officer while practically lying in Daniel's lap. Daniel tried to push him away, but Jack wasn't going anywhere. "We've been driving awhile and he's just a little cranky. We'll just take that and be on our way, officer."

"No, Jack." He was not going to dictate his driving now. Facing the officer, Daniel pressed harder. "I was not going that fast. But, not surprisingly, you let that young woman in the convertible that passed me go right—"

"Murray, you want to get over here and switch places with Mister Mouthy here?" Jack sent Daniel a warning look. A severe warning. "Slide over into the passenger seat. Now."

"Jack—"

Jack reached over and jerked him to the side, securely planting Daniel in the passenger's side seat as he stepped out of the rented sedan. Without another glance back, he approached the officer, and started talking to him. No doubt using his military brass to smooth things over. That's the last thing Daniel needed right now. They were on a trip he didn't even want to go on, and now he was playing the rebellious teen with Jack making nice for him.

Daniel reached for the door, but was abruptly stopped by Teal'c's firm hand. Glaring at Daniel in the way only a Jaffa could, Teal'c easily persuaded Daniel to keep himself in line. Nodding, Daniel buckled his seatbelt. Pleased, Teal'c readjusted himself in the driver's seat and waited for Jack to finish his little conversation with the officer.

After another minute or two, Jack approached the car. He slipped in behind Daniel, and buckled in beside Sam. "Yes, Jack, thank you very much for saving my ass," Jack mumbled. "You do realize you can get arrested for antagonizing a cop?"

Daniel shrugged, listening to the engine as Teal'c started up the vehicle. "There are people driving faster than we are. I was only trying to cut some time off the trip."

Daniel heard Jack snort from the back. "How is that going to help if you get arrested?"

"He's right," Sam added.

"I know. I know," Daniel moaned.

He decided to keep quiet after that and just let Teal'c drive. Besides, Jack seemed to forget an important fact. Daniel was the one that had taught Teal'c to drive in the first place.

_Later that Day_

Two speeding tickets later, and a vacation long banishment for Teal'c and Daniel from driving the sedan, the four of them arrived in Hollywood. Even Daniel had to admit he was a bit mesmerized. The glamour was a bit much to take in, considering how he'd lived in poverty for a good part of his life, struggling to get by and publish his papers with his grant money spent. Daniel thought it was rather ironic that after all these years, he was back, close to where it all started. He had given his lecture at the symposium in the LA area, comparatively not too far from here. Yet, during his time in California, he'd never made his way to tour Hollywood, only giving it a glance over now and then.

Maybe because these places just didn't hold much interest for him. They were so…fake. He was far more interested in what was tangible, real, and old.

"Here we are!" Jack announced. "The Hollywood Metropolitan."

More fake, Daniel thought, gazing around the lobby. The whole place felt new, and clean. Which wasn't a bad thing, Daniel had to admit, but still felt a little strange.

"What?" Jack said, more than asked. "Doesn't measure up to your approval?"

That's when Daniel realized they were staring at him. Sighing, Daniel dropped his bags to the floor and glared back. "What?" he asked. "It's just a little big."

"I thought you might not go for all the glitz, and I didn't want to lose Carter in all this mess," Jack said dryly. "So, I went for something a little downscale."

If this was downscale…

Daniel would take Jack's word for it. It didn't really matter at this point, anyway. They'd find some stuff to do, eat, spend more money, eat, and then just go back to the SGC. Daniel would just ignore the fact this was the first time they had done something grandiose since he'd retaken human form.

As they made their way to their rooms, it was that fact that niggled at the back of Daniel's brain. This really was the first time they had done something major since he had descended. They'd gotten together at Jack's place a few times for a barbeque or two, and he'd been brought over to Sam's house so she could show him the renovations she'd done while he was away. They'd even thrown him a housewarming party once he'd settled into the city. Though, Daniel suspected there was more to their first few get togethers than just joviality. He supposed it was a way for them to become reacquainted with him, and vice versa, and to ease him back into SG-1.

But they had never done something this big, he thought as he followed the rest of his friends down the hallway. He had most of his memories back, and thankfully in context, and he knew that despite the fact the four of them were close, they didn't get the opportunity to spend long vacations with each other too often.

Daniel suspected an ulterior motive.

Just as Daniel considered calling them on the ruse, he realized Sam was looking at him. But it wasn't just a regular everyday look. It was a hopeful, hesitant, even expectant look.

Befuddled, Daniel frowned, studying her closely. She took that as her cue.

"Daniel," she said quietly, easing up next to him. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Favor?" he asked, a bit curious, a bit suspicious. In the distance, he could see Jack and Teal'c tossing their luggage into the two adjacent rooms. "What favor?"

"I'd really…" She made a weird jerking motion towards Teal'c and Jack with her head. "I really…you know. I'd like to stay with him." She jerked again.

Daniel's gaze immediately fell to Jack. Narrowing his eyes, Daniel turned to Sam again, not quite sure he believed her. "Him?"

She nodded quickly, hopefully.

Daniel retuned her silent plea with a slow nod of his own, not wanting to admit to Sam he was a little stung by the request. Then, it dawned on him. Maybe that was the ulterior motive, the entire reason behind this trip. To Daniel, that made a whole lot more sense than Jack just wanting to take them on a joyride to Hollywood.

Daniel nodded again, a little more confidently this time. "Okay," he said.

Sam looked absolutely ecstatic when she beamed at him. "Thanks," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"So," Jack said, snapping Daniel out of his musings and forcing him to abandon his thoughts over Sam. "I figure we'll just get the sleeping arrangements set, two and two, and then grab some supper."

"Sleeping arrangements are complete, Sir," Sam said brightly.

"Sir?" Jack shook his head. "Vacation, Carter. Vacation. No Sirs allowed."

She nodded, but to Daniel's surprise, she didn't look happy. Maybe…confused.

"So, Teal'c, how about some grub?" Jack asked, obviously pleased on how the trip was going so far, even though they were all famished, had two speeding tickets, and…well, Daniel wasn't going to go there just yet.

"I have no interest in your grub," Teal'c said, the gleam in his eyes catching everyone but Jack. "However, I am certain that I am in need of some nourishment."

Sam grinned again. "How about the Pig'n Whistle?"

_Much Later that Day_

Apparently, Jack wasn't very happy that Sam had been to Hollywood before today. On the way to the Pig'n Whistle—a name that disturbed Daniel on more than one level—he kept muttering about the inability to do anything fun with SG-1. By the time they had been squeezed onto the waiting list and reached the restaurant, Daniel was convinced that this time it was Jack who was pouting.

"Are you still upset that Sam has been to Hollywood before?" Daniel asked him.

Motioning for Daniel to sit, Jack slid in next to him. "This was supposed to be fun," he said, his gaze solely on Sam.

She looked absolutely stricken. "I've only been here twice before."

"Twice?" Jack's pout had morphed into a hideous cross between rage and shock. "As in two times?"

Sam looked first to Daniel for help. When she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him, she glanced to the side to Teal'c. Teal'c, if he had the ability to help her, didn't appear that he wanted to even try, smiling with a look of sheer amusement at the current conversation.

She sighed and returned to her attention to Jack. "My dad. He brought me to Hollywood not long after my mom died." She rolled her eyes and scowled. "I don't know what he was thinking taking two kids to Hollywood. Mark was obsessed with racing at the time and I would have enjoyed a trip to Cape Canaveral."

"Second time?" Jack asked.

"Jonas Hanson and I came to Hollywood before we broke up," she muttered, playing with the tips of the menu.

"Ah," Jack said.

Daniel felt that one utterance spoke volumes and neither he nor Teal'c needed to add to Jack's illustrious vocabulary. But it at least gave Daniel a moment to think and consider his options; he and Sam weren't from two completely different worlds and shared some interests, if not only a few. Maybe she had an idea or two about how he could keep sane on this vacation.

"I used to live in L.A., but I never really bothered with Hollywood," he said aloud, his gaze roaming the restaurant. "Maybe you could offer us some tips."

Sam made a face, something Daniel could only describe as a wince. "I don't know, Daniel. Jonas and I…didn't get out much," she said quietly.

Daniel frowned. "Oh."

Oh.

Knowing that Sam didn't want to venture down that route, Daniel changed the subject. "It's funny how parents sometimes think they know what you want, but miss the point entirely." He paused, taking a moment to reflect on his own childhood. "My foster father thought that I belonged on the football team." He chuckled, trying to mask the sadness he felt over talking about his past. "He thought I read so much because I was bored."

Teal'c placed his menu down, his gaze centered on Daniel. "You played the sport of football, DanielJackson?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. For a…day."

"A day?" Sam asked, arching her eyebrows.

"It helped me learn how to escape the guys that always tried to beat me up," Daniel joked.

Jack was amused. Laughing, he slapped his hand on Daniel's back. "Guys like me."

Yes, guys like Jack, Daniel thought dimly.

"How did your foster father react when he found out you'd quit?" Sam asked, leaning over the table, as she crossed her arms under her.

Daniel offered his friends a small smile. "I never actually told him. I just stopped going and skipped out to the library. Things…weren't so pleasant when it came game time and I happened not to be there."

"Ah," Jack said again, this time squeezing Daniel on the shoulder, his eyes twinkling with some hidden knowledge that he refused to share. Hidden knowledge that tended to drive Daniel insane. "It goes to show you, no matter where you go, parents are parents."

"Do you have some illuminating story you'd like to share with us?" Daniel asked him, trying not to sound too cynical.

Jack gave him a once over, as if considering his request. Daniel knew it was a sham. While Jack never liked to go in depth into his past, when he brought it up, or at least hinted at it, it meant that he was waiting for the rest of them to take the bait.

Frowning, Daniel decided that he wasn't amused over the fact he had begun to use fishing metaphors.

"I wasn't the best of kids," Jack confided. He studied them all individually for a moment before trying to peel the plastic off the corner of the laminated menu. "Ol'Mom and Pop ran a tight ship."

"I did not realize your parents were fishermen, O'Neill," Teal'c commented.

Daniel paused, unsure whether Teal'c was kidding or not. Sometimes even he found it difficult to tell when Teal'c gazed at them with that stoic face of his. For Jack, he could rarely ever tell the difference.

"Not fishermen, T. Catholics."

When Teal'c turned to both Sam and Daniel for help, Sam bowed her head and Daniel looked down at his feet. While normally, either one of them would love to jump in and explain to Teal'c the ins and outs of the Tau'ri world, neither one of them were even going to attempt to try this one. Not with Catholics.

Aside from mulling over religion as a topic of discussion at the dinner table, Daniel had found a new interest. He discovered that he and Jack were wearing the same shoes.

Which, really, was neither here nor there, but something that he found interesting nonetheless.

"I do not understand this dislike between parents and their children." Teal'c frowned, eyeing each one with disapproval. "I have noticed many times how the Tau'ri have had many disagreements with their parents."

"It's not always about fights and misunderstandings," Sam told him, patting Teal'c on the arm. "Many parents love their children and most children love their parents. Personalities sometimes clash."

"As they do on Chulak," Teal'c with a nod. "However, the child is meant to know their place. Some disagreements arise during the later years, as the girls prepare for marriage and the boys begin to serve. The children of Chulak find much enjoyment in the early years."

"See? Not so different," Jack said with a smirk. He leaned back, and slumped in the booth. "So what are these perks?"

Teal'c's face broke out into a wide grin, his chin rising with pride as the three of them watched him. "My mother would often bake dough in the shapes of different objects and leave them to cool in our dining area."

"Cookies," Daniel said more than asked, amused over the story. "Your mom baked you cookies."

"Indeed. These cookies were much more enjoyable than those of your Nestle."

For some reason, just that comment alone brought laughter from the already tired group. Jack shook his head and they understood. No matter where you went, this world or the next, some things don't change. And more importantly, Daniel realized something. After seven years, there were still things they didn't know about each other.

Before Daniel had time to ponder that new insight, the waitress came to their table, waiting for them to decide what they were eating. Since the four of them had done nothing but chat since they'd sat down, Daniel felt like a fish out of water when trying to decide what he was going to eat.

Annoyed at his own thoughts now, Daniel decided to order something hearty. Something that wasn't even close to surf and turf.

"I'm going with the barbeque ribs," Jack said, patting his stomach. "Good, healthy, American."

"Healthy?" Daniel asked. "Ribs."

Jack shrugged. "Healthy according to my records. So what are you getting, Mister Health-Conscious?"

Daniel's gaze fell back to the menu, jumping between the steak and the burgers, both obvious healthy choices, at least according to Jack's records, he thought. And he could rationalize the choices by citing the vegetables that came with either one.

Daniel sighed. Who was he kidding anyway?

"I'm having the steak," he told the waitress.

"Good choice," Jack said with a smirk. He tapped Daniel's knee before arching his eyebrows at Sam. "Carter, you better not be getting a salad. You know salads are for wusses."

She smiled at him before turning to the waitress. "I'll have the penne."

The waitress nodded and finally turned to Teal'c. "And what can I get for you, Sir?"

"I will be having the Mediterranean Salad," Teal'c said. Pausing, he stopped, turned to Jack, and cocked his head while raising his eyebrow.

"You knew that he was going to order that, didn't you?" Jack said, accusing Sam like it was the most offensive thing she could have done.

Sam smiled again, pulling out enough schmaltz to make even Daniel cringe. But her gaze was on him.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack turned to Daniel. "You too?"

Daniel shrugged, thinking Jack could not be that oblivious to everything around him. "Teal'c's been watching his weight."

Jack shook his head, disgusted. "Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

The three of them chuckled, leaving Jack to remain disgusted with them and himself. Jack's anger was short-lived, as always. Moments later, he was off talking about some sport again, or making suggestions about annoying the hell out of some young college kids that were sitting across from them. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c suffered through his immature antics until finally their food arrived.

Eating was good. Daniel hadn't realized how famished they'd all been. Maybe having been on the road so long with a bunch of cranky individuals will do that to a person.

But as the night grew long, and they had nearly finished their meals, more important questions had to be answered.

"There's the Peterson Automotive Museum," Sam offered.

"Cars are always a good choice," Jack agreed. He licked some of the sauce off his fingers. "But based on the faces Daniel's making, and the faces Teal'c wants to make, I'll say that'll be a tough sell."

"Why build a museum for cars?" Daniel asked. He couldn't understand it. Cars got you from Point A to Point B. But a museum for them? "They're cars."

"It's a museum." Jack pointed to the brochure. "A museum."

Daniel nodded. "About cars."

"And yet another fine example why you don't get out enough," Jack mumbled. "Carter likes the idea."

"Because Sam likes cars." Daniel replied pointedly. Glancing through the list of things to do, Daniel tried to think of alternatives. "Why don't you and Sam go to that and Teal'c and I will…"

Daniel had to admit his choices were slim. The Hollywood Museum. The Hollywood Entertainment Museum. What was the difference anyway? The Hollywood Wax Museum…

"What about this?" Jack asked, passing another brochure to him. "It's that Egyptian Theatre with all the people done up on the sides."

Daniel wasn't big on watching movies. Not right now anyway. Sighing, he fingered the pamphlet, inwardly cringing at the mock up that was done on the theater.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack muttered, snatching the pamphlet from his hands. "Isn't there anything that you like?"

"I didn't say anything!" Daniel protested, despite the fact he knew he was losing the fight.

Jack just shook his head. "Yeah. Hey," he started, pulling out yet another brochure. He threw it in the center of the table. "Now this one will please everyone."

"The Erotic Museum?" Sam asked, sounding almost shocked.

All four of them leaned forward, eyeing the pamphlet closely. Either they were too embarrassed to admit they were interested, aside from the obvious fact that they looked like four sex starved adults salivating over a humble brochure, or they were too conscious to embarrass one of their friends.

Having served with SG-1 for seven years, give or take a year, Daniel was putting money on the first thought. He decided to break the silence.

"A sex museum?" he asked.

"Artsy, I'm sure," Jack said, remaining as casual as possible. "With lots of naked paintings and sculptures that make absolutely no sense."

"Perhaps they will have demonstrations," Teal'c said, his fingers working their way toward the pamphlet.

Daniel thought he was going to choke on the last bit of his potatoes. Jack just stared and Sam looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Teal'c? Was that an eager Teal'c? Daniel decided that he'd rather not find out. So where did that leave him?

"Oh." Daniel held up a pamphlet that had been hiding (or had been hidden) at the bottom of the pile. So far, this was the best attraction he'd come across through all the suggestions they'd been mulling through all night. "This looks good."

Jack leaned over, practically in Daniel's face as he glanced at the brochure. Moaning, he turned away. "A cemetery? You want to go there?"

"A cemetery?" Sam asked, echoing Jack. "You're not serious."

Feeling a little defensive, Daniel held the pamphlet in a protective grip close to him. "Why not? Cemeteries—"

"Ah," Jack said, glaring at him. "No educational lectures now. Teal'c doesn't want to hear them." He turned to Teal'c. "Do you want to go to a cemetery?"

"No," Teal'c said.

"See?" Jack nodded once, appearing rather proud of himself. "Think of something else to do."

"Oh," Sam said brightly, holding up two separate flyers. "We can go shopping at Hollywood and Highland. Or the Farmer's Market." She grinned. "How about a trip to the Beauty Bar?"

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at Daniel. Daniel snorted. Like it was his fault. It was Jack's idea to come here in the first place. As far as Daniel was concerned, they could stay here until they decided. Or until they were kicked out at closing time.

"Well," Jack started, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the booth. "I'm telling you one thing. There is no way that I am going to spend my vacation shopping or in a cemetery."

_Day Four_

For the first time since they'd left Cheyenne Mountain, Daniel felt as if he could enjoy himself.

Studying the landscape, Daniel withdrew his notebook, soaking in the sights. The whole area was perfectly sculpted, down to the streams and little ponds, with mini islands, to the bushes and scenery. Finally finding the perfect spot, Daniel started forward and crouched in front of a large double headstone. Grinning to himself, he began to scribble down details carved into the headstone, the main message, as well as the design and the adornment. These graves might not be thousands of years old, he reminded himself, but they still held vestiges of the past, if only the recent past.

"You know," he heard Jack say from somewhere behind him, "only you would get a thrill from studying dead bodies on a vacation."

"Actually, not just me." Daniel scribbled down a few more details regarding the script used on the stone. "Or else they wouldn't have tours. And I'm not studying dead bodies, as you so eloquently put it. I am studying mortuary systems."

"Doesn't matter," Jack said plainly. "It's still disturbing, knowing that there are more of you out there who get their kicks out of…"

Daniel stopped, twisting his body to give him a better angle as he looked up at Jack. Sighing, he rested his arm on his knee and waited for Jack to continue. "Out of…?" he teased.

Jack, unperturbed, but slightly bemused, twirled his hand as he were searching for the right word. "Of a cemetery," he finally said.

Of course, Daniel thought. Jack, the great spokesman.

"Jack, cemeteries are important markers in cultural history. They are excellent relics that show us how people view their dead and it helps us identify cultural themes of the afterlife and more. Also, places like these are great ways to demonstrate how people revered celebrities and provided them with special status, even after death." Daniel paused, watching with secret perverted pleasure as Jack stood there staring blankly at him. Jack was probably wondering why he ever planned this trip in the first place. Revenge was a sweet thing. "Burials are just another tool we can use to study human history. Whether we look at the pyramids in Egypt and Mesoamerica, or the mounds—"

"Daniel!" Jack held up his hand, his eyes dark with impatience. "Not on vacation. Vacations are for fun."

"This is fun."

"This is not fun." Jack pointed to one headstone, and then to another. "Not fun, Daniel. We've already spent two hours walking from one grave to the next and I am getting bored fast."

Daniel glared at him. "You could have gone shopping with Sam and Teal'c."

"Are you crazy?" Jack moved a little closer to Daniel. "I didn't see you busting down the doors to go with them."

Daniel didn't care. Shopping had to be up there with cooking for him. Even that car museum sounded like a better time than watching Sam try on new clothes.

"Because I didn't want to go with them," Daniel said simply. "I wanted to come here. This is fun for me."

"It's dumb. Plain and simple, Daniel." Jack shook his head. "You do this every day."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you have liked to have done today instead?"

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, taking another glance around the cemetery. "Oh, I don't know. Something fun."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, angry with Jack for trying to suck the fun about of the one thing he was enjoying. "Define fun."

"Anything but this and shopping."

"Like?"

"Like golf."

Daniel frowned. Golf? He knew Jack liked golf and would play it from time to time with some of his friends, but to go on vacation to play golf? Somehow he had difficulty imagining Jack decked out in grandpa attire.

"Golf. It's a sport. You might have heard of it," Jack said wryly.

"Oh, yes. Golf. The sport of champions."

Jack scowled. "Don't knock golf. It's never done anything to you."

Daniel shook his head, rolling his eyes as he mulled over Jack's latest comments. Sometimes he felt that Jack didn't even try anymore. As the years went by, Daniel swore Jack was becoming a different man. Or, maybe not a different man but one who allowed himself to let down his guard more often.

To be fair, over time Daniel had changed as well. Death can bring a man some perspective. But it just wasn't the fact that he had died once, twice, three times. There's a stark difference between academic life and time spent with the military. A difference so profound, Daniel couldn't help but be changed in the process.

All the changes didn't give Jack the excuse to suck the little fun Daniel had in his life.

"Then, why didn't you just go play your golf," Daniel muttered, turning back to the headstone in front of him. "I don't know why you bothered to come anyway. So, you go do your thing and I'll stay here."

When Jack didn't answer, Daniel turned around quickly, curious as to what was happening. He'd grown accustomed to Jack's witty comebacks, or snide remarks, but silence was a warning, and one that Daniel should heed.

Surprised, Daniel found Jack staring at the ground, hands in pocket, his whole being turned inward, lost in thought. For a brief moment, he looked vulnerable and completely exposed. It was one of those rare moments where Jack completed opened himself and Daniel saw the real Jack O'Neill, the man that held a torrid past, a flippant present and an uncertain future.

In these moments, Daniel could feel the ache that Jack felt, and it made Daniel all the more heartbroken. These were the moments where Daniel cared most, and could see through Jack's games. He knew and felt raw and selfish.

Sighing, Daniel closed his notebook and stood. Headstones and gravesites weren't going anywhere anyway. Especially not when his friend had given up better things to spend an afternoon with him.

He coughed, causing Jack to jerk, his expression priceless. He looked as if he were a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

That Jack quickly vanished though, and the Jack he had grown to annoy reappeared. "What?" he asked. "You sick or something?"

"No." Daniel sighed with disappointment but tried to stay cheerful. "This was the last headstone that I wanted to check. I guess we can go now."

"Now?" Jack titled his head, his eyes filling with suspicion and even a hint of guilt. "We didn't even make it to the mausoleum you wanted to see."

"Yeah, I know." Daniel bit on his lip staring at the headstone. No way he could look at Jack. Jack would call him on his lie. "But I need some time to read over my notes and process them. I don't need to be here to do that."

Satisfied, Daniel tucked the notebook under his arm, and turned to smile at Jack. He even started to make for the exit, when Jack nabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back.

"Daniel, it's bad to lie," he said in a low voice, one that Daniel always found shifted between playful and deadly. "What's going on?"

Daniel sighed again, trying to be as patient as possible. "We've spent the greater part of the afternoon doing things I wanted. We stopped at that Cuban place and then came here. I figured fair is fair. Your turn."

It was the truth. No one forced Jack to come with Daniel to the cemetery. He had come willingly, without coercion. Daniel…should do the same.

Jack hesitated for a moment, staring at Daniel like he was possessed before a grin melted the wrinkles on his face. "Golf!" he shouted, slapping Daniel so hard he almost fell over. "You're going to love it."

_Later…_

Daniel was going to stand by his assessment that golf could not possibly get any more boring. He was willing to bet that it could take the crown for the most life-sucking event to watch, though it would get some tough competition from bowling.

Though, he had to admit, there was something invigorating about watching Jack play golf. Jack really got into the game, though Daniel thought he often forgot he wasn't watching hockey, football, or baseball, as evidenced by the shouting match with the sand trap just two plays ago.

"Fore!" Jack yelled, beating the ball to a pulp as it sailed through the air. Daniel watched it go, and go, and it was gone.

"Homerun," Daniel said with a smirk as Jack approached him.

"Smartass," he muttered in return. "Let's go find it."

Daniel slid behind the wheel of the small cart. "Just so you know, if that ball landed in the pond, I am not going in after it," Daniel mumbled, as he started up the utility car.

"Ah no," Jack said, bumping Daniel aside to the passenger seat. "You sit this one out, Speed Racer."

"These don't even go fast!"

Daniel reached for the wheel but Jack slapped him away. "After the stunt you pulled at the last hole, I don't think so."

Groaning, Daniel crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. "I didn't see that bird."

"Goose, Daniel. Goose." With a jolt and chug, they started sputtering their way across the course. "They are big honkin' birds."

Daniel chuckled, recalling the image of the goose, the cart, and Jack in his mind. "She certainly didn't like you much."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered, rubbing his thigh with one hand. "I think that thing left a permanent mark."

"At least it didn't tear your pants," Daniel joked. He eyed the region of Jack's thigh where the goose had gone to town, even reaching out to make sure Jack was really just joking, and hadn't been hurt. When he realized just what he was doing, he stopped, withdrawing his hand before it went too far. "Looks fine," he said quietly.

Jack either didn't see Daniel's discomfort or just didn't care. "Yeah, but if you were about to say the goose goosed me, then I'd have to throw you out of this cart." He broke into a grin, a genuine grin, as he reached over and rubbed Daniel's shoulder. "I'd do it, too."

Daniel knew he would. But at least Jack's easy-going attitude allowed Daniel to relax, and he let go any feelings of unease. When Jack was happy, he was happy.

And that is what he would have to settle for.

_Later at Night_

Golfing had been more fun than Daniel had anticipated. He found that Jack's enthusiasm was like a drug, and by the end of the course, Daniel had played through a few of his own. He'd done lousy, of course, but the whole trip had amused Jack. In fact, Daniel had to say the day had gone fairly well. Not only did he get some time in the cemetery, he also had some time doing something completely different. He almost didn't want to come back to the hotel.

He really wished he hadn't come back to the hotel.

"So, how was your day?" Jack said to Sam and Teal'c as the four of them gathered in Jack and Sam's room.

"We went shopping," Teal'c said proudly, holding up a bag.

"We did some shopping, went for some lunch. Teal'c even helped me with some fittings," Sam said brightly.

"It was most enjoyable," he said.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a quick glance over the nature of that comment, but decided to let it pass. Sometimes Teal'c just had bad timing when he chose to speak.

Jack broke his gaze from Daniel and clapped his hands. "So, all in all it was a good day, I take it?"

All of them nodded, and this time it wasn't some kind of cover to avoid hurting Jack's feelings. Not like that time in Denver, a few years back. Sam's car still smelled like avocado.

Feeling content, though a little disappointed, Daniel knew this is where they would be parting ways again, at least until they decided what they would do for a late supper. Or not. It all depended on how the night plans went.

Daniel and Teal'c headed out into the hallway, leaving Sam and Jack to their room. Just as Teal'c disappeared into their hotel double, Daniel heard Sam calling his name. Halting, Daniel turned around and waited for her to meet him.

"Sam?" he asked.

When Teal'c was completely out of sight, and Jack was nowhere to be found, she finally spoke. "Are you trying to get even with me for something I might have done?" she asked.

Daniel blinked, completely confused. "Sa-What?"

"We agreed on sleeping arrangements."

They had, which was why this conversation was confusing Daniel. Sam would bunk with Jack and Daniel with Teal'c. What was the problem?

"Yes," Daniel finally said. "We did."

"Then why did you put me with Colonel O'Neill!" she whispered angrily.

"Wha-what?" He stared at the open door to Jack and Sam's room. "Because you asked me to."

"What? No, I didn't."

Daniel froze. "Wait. You—Teal'c?" He blinked deliberately again. "You wanted to sleep with Teal'c?"

Staring at him, she pursed her lips together, not entirely sure what to say. Daniel wasn't sure if it was because of the way he phrased the question, or if she was just drunk.

"You motioned to Jack."

"I motioned to Teal'c."

Daniel scratched his head, still trying to wrap his mind around this entire situation. "Why?"

Sam took a step closer to him, grabbing his arm and speaking in hushed tones, almost as if she were afraid they were being spied upon. "Colonel O'Neill is a nice man, Daniel. I admire him," she said quietly, possibly with the hint of something else to her voice. "But he burps and farts, and makes weird noises all night long." She sighed. "He woke me up with a toy gun this morning."

Daniel nodded. He knew. Since Daniel usually shared a tent with Jack off-world when they were on longer missions, he knew that Jack just let himself go at night. Maybe it was his way of releasing some of the pressure. But off-world, Jack was always alert, even while they slept. It was when they got back on Earth Jack would really let loose. Thankfully, Daniel didn't live with Jack and had only spent the night a few times here and there.

Frowning, he wished Jack would at least treat Sam with a little decorum. By now, though, he figured Jack just treated her like one of the guys. That is what Sam wanted from the start anyway.

"Why Teal'c?" he asked again, purely curious at this point.

She looked around again, and spoke even lower. "He's…not like that. And I…" Her cheeks pinkened a tad. "I like it when it he reads me his warrior codes. It sounds like poetry."

Teal'c? A poet?

"Teal'c recites his codes of honor to you?"

Sam didn't answer him, instead digging her nails deeper into his arm. "Please, Daniel. Switch rooms with me."

He winced, trying to pry himself from her vice grip. "I don't know…"

"Daniel," she said firmly, squeezing harder.

"Ah! Okay."

"Great." Sam sped off to her room and seconds later she charged out, bags already packed. Without another word, she dashed past Daniel and darted into Teal'c's room.

Not even moments after she disappeared, Jack emerged in the doorway, his faced marked with absolute puzzlement.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, um." Daniel reached behind his head and scratched at the nape of his neck, trying to keep this as simple as possible. Jack might play the role of the tough guy, but it was only an act, and one he struggled with on a daily basis. Making this more complicated than necessary would only worsen the situation. "Sam just wanted to switch rooms."

Jack shifted his jaw, the suspicion growing in his eyes. "Did she say why?"

Daniel swallowed hard. "No."

"Huh."

"Yeah, so I'll guess we'll be rooming."

Jack shrugged. "Alright." He paused. "By the way, are you and Sam fighting or something?"

Daniel frowned. "No. Whatever gave you that impression?"

Daniel cringed, turning his head when he heard Teal'c's door fly open. Calmly, he watched as his suitcases were flung out of the room, skidding and bouncing as they tumbled unceremoniously onto the floor.

Jack shrugged again. "Just a hunch."

Daniel sighed, turning to grab his belongings. It was going to be one of those nights.

_Even Later that Night_

His memories before his death had come back in waves. First, they were associated memories, like Jonas, Anubis, and his friends. Then, there were older memories, triggered by objects, smells, sights or sounds. Finally, there had been the deep emotional memories, the ones buried deep within his subconscious. Some of these memories were so deep, he wondered how he had been able to recall them. He wondered how many were still missing.

One unexpected and rather uncomfortable memory had been the conversation he had had with Jack weeks before he had died of radiation poisoning. Apparently, and Daniel had to admit it probably wasn't all that much of a surprise, he had some deep denial laced feelings for his friend. For years he had dismissed them as just some weird substitute for his missing and then deceased wife, or then maybe some side effect of Gate travel. Finally, he'd figured he was insane. Insane worked; he had a family history. Better be insane, happy, and honest than the alternative, he'd decided.

So one night when he and Jack had gotten together for pizza and TV, Daniel had blurted, rather ineloquently in fact, that he had some sort of something for Jack. He didn't go into a whole lot of detail. It wasn't like he really had understood it himself, or really had wanted to understand. He'd just sort of spilled it over pepperoni and mushrooms.

First, Jack had stared at him. Then, he'd walked to the phone and started to call the SGC to tell them he was bringing Daniel in for an examination. Luckily—Daniel remembered this much—he was able to convince Jack that aliens hadn't tampered with his sexuality. By then, Jack was less than amused and had asked, more like demanded, Daniel to leave.

Daniel had left and the two of them had decided to put it behind them. Things were never the same, not even when he was dying, but it was something Daniel had felt he had needed to do.

Sighing, Daniel continued to stare at the wall above the hotel television. These past few weeks, past couple of months, the same scene kept replaying over and over in his mind. He remembered telling Jack exactly how he felt, blunt but sincere, hoping that maybe somewhere deep down Jack would return those feelings, or at least fix him so that he could reasonably explain why they were there in the first place.

He had read Jack all wrong, and had only been left to deal with the sting of rejection. Now, even over a year later, Daniel could still see the anger in Jack's eyes. Time didn't heal all wounds, he guessed. The best he could do was to continue to try and salvage their friendship after a year of absence.

"What's so fascinating about the wall?"

Daniel jumped upon hearing Jack's voice. When he turned to face him, Daniel inwardly winced, wishing he hadn't. Jack was staring at him, toweling his wet hair, while parading around the room without his shirt.

"I was thinking," Daniel muttered, finally finding his voice.

Jack moaned, throwing the towel on his bed. "Daniel, how many times have I had to say we are on vacation? Will you stop it already?"

Normally, Daniel would say something snappy in return, just to try to throw Jack off his feet, but tonight Daniel found he wasn't in the mood. In fact, while he had enjoyed their day together, Daniel could use some time alone, and some time to reflect.

He knew Jack's eyes were on him, studying him, sizing up every detail. It only made Daniel feel worse.

"What?" he snapped.

"Thought you'd like to choose where to eat tonight. Then we can round up Carter and Teal'c and—"

"You know," Daniel began, lowering himself onto his bed, "I think I am going to pass on supper. You can go on ahead without me."

"Right," Jack said wryly. When he came to tower over Daniel, like a victorious solider, Daniel knew he had lost the argument minutes ago. "Like we would do that. Fine then. Just you and me. Pick the place."

_Late Night_

"When I said to pick a restaurant, I meant somewhere that served real food. Not Yoshi's Island."

Daniel ignored Jack's glib remark and eyed the menu. His roommate had introduced him to Japanese food years ago, and Daniel had been dying to try out this place since they'd arrived. Supposedly this place took their own spin on Japanese cuisine.

"Just order, Jack. It won't kill you."

"Ordering won't kill me, no." He pointed at the menu. "Eating raw fish will."

Daniel rolled his eyes and opened the menu so Jack would at least read it. "Not everything in here is raw. Just try and enjoy it."

"Enjoy, yeah." He waved his hand, beckoning the waiter to join them. "I got two words for you, pal. Barbeque."

"Jack, will you stop being such an ass?" Daniel asked, his tone only adding to the confusion the poor waiter must have been feeling. Thankfully, they only heard a few more grumbles from Jack before he settled down…a bit.

Jack managed to find some good manly red beef on the menu, and decided to stick with that instead of being a little adventurous. And while Daniel had eaten plenty of things Jack would never even consider trying in his lifetime, he felt more conservative tonight, and settled for some salmon.

"Very brave of you," Jack teased.

Daniel finished swallowing down a mouthful, narrowing his eyes into a tight glare just to show Jack what for. The move had the opposite effect; whatever Daniel had hoped for ended with a lopsided smirk from Jack, who just returned to his own plate, finishing off his dish.

When he was done, Jack pushed himself away from the table and arched his back. Content, he reached forward and grabbed his cup.

"You know," he said, holding up the cup and turning it clockwise, "these would be great if Thumbalina were dining here."

Finishing up his own entrée, Daniel wiped his mouth and stared at the cup. "They're supposed to be small."

Jack shrugged, knocking his head back as he finished the drink. He spun it on the table, thoroughly amused with himself, before wiping his hands on his napkin. Then, as his gaze roamed the room, Jack rested by placing his hands on his knees.

Daniel stiffened.

"Jack?"

Thump, thump, thump. Jack was strumming his fingers.

"Yeah?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Wrong knee."

Jack looked surprised, glancing down quickly to where his rebellious hand had landed. But instead of immediately withdrawing his hand from Daniel's lap, he studied it for a moment, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The move didn't bother Daniel, he had to admit, but the whole scenario seemed a bit surreal. Resolving to stay practical on this trip, Daniel cleared his throat again, this time more forcefully, causing Jack to slowly withdraw, ending the game with one final pat.

"Pants are the same color," Jack said as his defense.

"You could have gone with you drank too much," Daniel said, forcing a smile. "That's more believable."

"With the size of those cups?" Jack asked. "I'd never buy that."

"Sake is very strong, Jack."

He chuckled. "This is me. I down a six-pack easy. Baby sized alcohol is more your size, Daniel."

_Wonderful_, Daniel thought. The whole thing was a joke to Jack. Everything was a joke to him. Lately every mission they went on together, every time they were in his office and lab, or every time they were in the briefing room or locker rooms, all the way down to dinner and an accidental roaming hand, was a joke. Everything. Granted, maybe Daniel shouldn't have been sitting so close, but Jack had asked him to move over. Something about isolation something something. Daniel's mind had not been functioning properly at the time for him to remember.

And how could he think straight? Jack was like a cat, rubbing up next to him, leaning over to snatch crumbs off his plate. He kept telling himself that Jack was drunk, but to be honest, Daniel knew he wasn't, and if he were, he'd never show it.

And Daniel wasn't imagining things. He wasn't drunk. He'd barely had anything. He wasn't drunk. Was he?

Then for a moment, just a brief one, when he caught the gleam and twinkle of something different, something seductive in Jack's eyes, Daniel nearly spit out his wine. The—dare he think it—lustful emotion he saw in Jack's eager expression made him suddenly feel that maybe he'd accidentally slipped into some alternate reality where everything was upside down and inside out. Maybe they were dreaming, or Daniel could be trapped in one of the Gamekeeper's chairs again.

Anything was possible. And with the look in Jack's eyes, anything really was possible.

Daniel stood up quickly, nearly banging his knees on the table. "Well, I'm done," Daniel announced, throwing his napkin on his plate.

"Great." Jack stood and stretched again, inviting Daniel with that imaginary gleam. "Let's go back to the room."

_Day Five_

Sake was strong. The thing about sake is that it never hit Daniel at the same time every time he drank it. This time, he felt like he was on a delayed timer, and by the time they arrived back at the hotel, the combination of a day spent outside in the sun, and a late dinner with wine just was too much. Not long after they arrived back to their room, he'd just passed out

Daniel needed the sleep and no one was going to take it from him. Jack had tried to rouse him several times, and each time he'd been greeted with Daniel's backside. Daniel wanted sleep and he was going to get it.

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, it's after two in the afternoon. Will you get out of bed?"

Daniel refused to face Jack and wrapped himself in his sheets. "Sleep," he muttered in a muffled voice into his pillow.

Jack groaned, causing Daniel to imagine the frown that must be twitching at the corners of Jack's mouth. "Hey," he said. "Get up already."

Daniel snorted and buried himself deeper.

"Fine. It doesn't matter." For a moment there was no sound, and Daniel thought Jack had given up. Then he started talking again, much to Daniel's dismay. "Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of stripping you down to your birthday suit last night when you were dead to the world. Carter's here."

Daniel jolted, snapping his head off the pillow as he fumbled around his bed. It was only after he realized Jack was lying, did he gather any sort of clarity over the situation. And it was only after he found himself sprawled out on the floor did he start to have thoughts of retaliation.

"I was asleep, Jack."

Jack shrugged, walking over to help Daniel to his feet. With a tug, he brought Daniel to his feet. "You're going to make Sleeping Beauty jealous."

Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his spiky hair, stopping to scratch his neck. He was still in his clothes from last night. He figured he probably should think about showering at some point today.

Yawning, Daniel rubbed his face and paused when he realized he didn't have his glasses on. Jerking sharply, Daniel surveyed the bed and the nightstand, hoping to catch sight of his wandering pair.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Have you seen my glasses?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack met him by the bedside, searching the periphery for the spectacles. When the glasses still refused to make an appearance, Jack groaned and started tossing what was left of Daniel's sheets. Within minutes, the two of them were laying waste to Daniel's bed.

"Maybe they're on the floor," Daniel offered.

"Fine." Jack eased himself to his knees, wincing once before he slipped his hand under the bed." You keep searching the bed, I'll check under it."

They had just split their territory and had not yet been searching for even a minute when they both heard a rapping at the door. As the door opened, Jack fumbled to get out from under the bed, grabbing onto Daniel's rear in the process, leaving them exposed in the most embarrassing manner.

Sam stopped dead, her face fluctuating between red and white. At first, Daniel thought he saw shock in her face, one that was quickly consumed by anger. Then, he realized they both changed into sadness and even maybe a little regret. But the rawness in Sam's face vanished quickly, her military gusto taking over as she eyed them suspiciously.

"Teal'c and I were going to ask you to join us for a tour, dinner, and dancing, but I can see you're already busy," she managed to say, her face tight.

Daniel was about to say the standard, "it's not what you think" line, but he realized that would be rather asinine. Not when Jack, who when in embarrassing situations liked to hold and play with things, had began to strum his ass. No, of course it didn't look like what Sam must be thinking.

"We were looking for Daniel's glasses," Jack muttered, pointing to Daniel.

_That's right, Jack_, Daniel thought, watching as Jack's finger pointed to his groin, _we were searching for my glasses in my underwear._

Sam pursed her lips and nodded. She wasn't buying it.

Thump, thump, thump…

Swallowing hard, Daniel took Jack's hand off his rear, and hobbled back a step or two, realizing his haphazard appearance probably wasn't helping the situation. He offered Sam the most apologetic look that he could, especially since she had been kind enough to stop by and ask them out.

But before he could think to say anything to smooth over any ruffled feathers, Sam shut the door, leaving both Daniel and Jack to stare at each other.

"That didn't go over well," Daniel muttered.

"Ya think?" Jack shook his head and used the bed as support to bring himself to his feet. Without another word, he headed for the door, urging Daniel to follow him.

Daniel nodded, though inwardly he felt reluctant to move. It was going to take a lot for him to be able to concen—

That's where Daniel stopped. He realized Jack was gazing, actually staring, at Sam, or more accurately, Sam's posterior as she bent down to pick up the keys that she had dropped.

Not that he minded, Daniel realized, as he found himself shamefully watching along with Jack. Sam was a pretty woman, and they didn't have much opportunity to see Sam wear anything fancy. Usually, she was caked in dirt, mud, blood, or some kind of alien grime. This was…a nice change. He was just surprised that he hadn't noticed when she had first walked through the door.

Though, he did have Jack as his defense. Or at least Jack's hand.

Lower and lower, she bent, and her skirt started to ride up a bit, while Jack and Daniel started to crouch to compensate and get a better view. If this happened to be one of the outfits Teal'c helped her try on, then Daniel was beginning to believe that Teal'c knew exactly what he was doing on the shopping trip.

Lower, lower…

Daniel flinched and jerked back, narrowly avoiding the set of keys that was whipped his way. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The keys scraped his arm and he howled, overcompensating, of course, for something incredibly minor. He rubbed it, looking for help from Daniel who had already decided not to help him at all, before he turned back to Sam.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, still rubbing his arm.

"You men are pigs," she said, marching towards them to snatch her keys from the floor.

"It's a compliment!" Jack cried in defense, motioning to her skirt.

"You were both trying to look up my skirt."

"Well, you look nice," Daniel said, offering her a shy smile, hoping that feigning innocence and timidity would do the job. But upon seeing the fire in Sam's eyes, he knew that just wasn't going to work. He frowned. "You did that on purpose."

Sam didn't reply to that accusation, holding onto to her keys in a grip of death as she put some distance between them.

"Look, we're guys, Carter. Is it our fault you go around flaunting your stuff all over the place?"

Opening her mouth, her face stricken with every horror Daniel could imagine, she glowered at them. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Jack started to shrug, pausing as he searched for the right words.

Jack had them. Daniel could tell just by the way Jack was standing that he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He was just, for once, trying to be as tactful as possible.

But if Daniel knew, then Sam knew. She wasn't happy at all.

"I can't believe you," she said, shaking her head. "It's always the double standard. Daniel's just as involved as I am."

"Hey," Daniel protested, suddenly more invested in this conversation. "That's not true."

Sam ignored him, her anger still aimed at Jack. "Even though I am not what you are thinking, if I was, it's okay for Daniel but not me?"

This was the wrong place to bring this conversation. Not only was it untrue, but…it was untrue.

"No, I never said that. Daniel's a hussy, too."

Immediately, Daniel pushed away from Jack at that remark, surprise winning out over anger for the moment. Frowning, he eyed him closely. "Hussy?" he asked.

By now, both Sam and Daniel were glaring at Jack, but he didn't appear to get the hint. Or he did, and he enjoyed both the attention and getting under their skin.

"You're unbelievable," Sam muttered.

Daniel was still obsessing over what Jack had said. "Hussy?" he questioned again. Then, the irritation settled in. "This, coming from the man with alien STD's?"

This time, Jack jerked with surprise over Daniel's comment, and somewhere, deep down, Daniel felt like he scored a victory. When he saw the glee dancing in Sam's eyes, he was sure of his win and he felt that maybe they were back on the path towards reconciliation.

But Jack was a smart man, a tactical man. Realizing he'd lost the advantage, he stopped his teasing, and rolled his eyes. "Go have fun with your eating and dancing," he told Sam.

"I will," she said with a victorious grin.

Turning, she started down the hallway, placing as much distance between them as quickly as she could. For a moment, Daniel wondered if she knew that walking with that much spirit was just as fun to watch, but when he saw Teal'c appear in the doorway, and pause to gaze after her, he realized it was a silly question to ask himself.

He also realized that Teal'c really was in touch with Earth culture, far more than he'd anticipated.

Slowly, Teal'c drew his gaze from Sam and focused on Jack and Daniel, a small but devious smile touching his lips. Cocking his head, he threw them his signature eyebrow arch, before casually walking down the hallway to meet Sam.

"Huh," was Jack's response to the spectacle.

Daniel couldn't agree more.

"So, where does that leave us?" Daniel asked.

"Glasses," Jack reminded him, giving him a pat on the back. "Food?"

Daniel nodded, watching Jack disappear into their room, trying not to think that Jack, the man with near perfect aim, had missed his back completely and had ventured much lower. Narrowing his eyes, Daniel followed Jack into the bedroom, and came up with a new plan.

_That Night_

The new plan hadn't gone over very well.

The two of them had gone back to the Cuban place for some sandwiches, while Daniel remained alert and on top form. Jack hadn't tried any funny stuff there, nor did he even seem to be bothered in the least that Daniel was watching him like a hawk. He'd just eaten, talked about his hockey and then his new videogame, before they had left.

For a good chunk of the day, they had walked through different parts of Hollywood so that Daniel could do his "people watching" as Jack called it. But Daniel wasn't interested in watching people. He had wanted to watch Jack.

By evening, they had picked up something light to bring home and Jack of the roaming hands had yet to make a move.

He didn't.

This frustrated Daniel even more.

Jack paused before the door, fishing through his pockets for his keys. Daniel watched him carefully, making sure a finger didn't sneak out, or a hand just dropped ever so innocently…

"Are you done?" Jack asked, not bothering to look in his direction as he slipped the key into the lock.

"Done?" Daniel asked, a little surprised by the question. "Done?"

"Yeah, done." Jack turned the key and opened the door. Finally, he glanced over to Daniel, a sly smirk on that devious face of his. With raised eyebrows, he opened the door and entered the room.

That bastard. He'd done it all on purpose, Daniel realized. Part of him already knew, but the part of him that had overridden the part that did was furious. Daniel couldn't even find the right words in English to fully explain how angry he was.

Swearing at Jack in Armenian, Daniel charged in the room, and slammed the door behind him. There was no way he was going to be some game for Jack.

"You knew exactly what you were doing," Daniel said, narrowing his eyes.

Jack didn't even flinch. He tossed his keys in the direction of the dresser and gave him a slight nod. "Yeah."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Daniel moved toward him, knowing he was close to bursting. "You take me here so you can just play mind—What the hell is that?"

Daniel stared at the box on the dresser top, dimly aware that Jack had turned to eye the strange container himself. Slowly, with frowns that mirrored each other, they approached the dresser and studied the box.

"It's a box," Jack said simply.

"You're investigative skills never cease to amaze me," Daniel muttered.

"Neither does your sarcasm." He rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? I told you this was a vacation."

"Hard to relax when you can't keep your hands to yourself," Daniel said bitterly. Not that Daniel minded, as long as it was a mutual decision. Jack playing with his head for the sheer amusement of the situation did not sit well with Daniel. "You know, you really are a jack—"

"Donuts," Jack said suddenly, turning to beam at Daniel after he opened the box. "Lots of them."

"Donuts?" Jack was fixating on donuts now? When he saw Jack lean over and start to shuffle through the box, he wanted to punch him. "You are eating donuts now?"

"Why not?" he asked, his mouth full of something powdery. "Anyway, not donuts. Donut holes." He proudly displayed his ability to shove four in his mouth at one time.

Donut holes.

God, donut holes.

Out of everything, it had to be donut holes.

Daniel froze, clamping his mouth shut, and averted his gaze to the floor. He realized that he must look insane, or worse, but at the moment he didn't care.

But Jack wasn't paying attention. He was back to rummaging through the box. "There are all kinds. Mmm, some glazed ones but they aren't firm. But there are some cake ones with powder, or the nice round cinnamon kind. Firm but tasty."

Daniel swallowed hard, pushing the imagery out of his mind. He found himself clearing his throat, wiping the sweat that was beading on his forehead with the back of his hand.

Now, whether he was being punished by God or by people pretending to be gods, Daniel couldn't tell. For some reason, and Daniel hated to admit it to even himself, he had a strong reaction to donut holes. He figured it had something to do with that incident in college when his roommate dragged him out of his hovel in the library to have some fun. Daniel had kindly told the man that he was having fun, but Nate had had other ideas. Something had happened with vodka, donut holes, and the girl across the hall…

To this day he couldn't remember. To this day he wasn't sure he wanted to remember. But to this day, he got…excitable around donut holes.

Daniel bit his lip, watching as Jack popped another one into his mouth. What had he done in situations like this? He remembered to focus. Jack rolled the donut hole over his tongue, leaving a trail of brown powder over his lips. To channel himself. Jack darted the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to sweep across his dusty lips. Oma's teachings would be great right now, if he could remember them all. Jack reached for another.

"They have chocolate ones here, too," he said, holding up one of the donut holes for Daniel to see. When Daniel stood there, stiff as a board, Jack shrugged and tossed it back into the box. "Not into those so much."

Daniel remained silent while he tried to take a mental inventory of the situation. How could Jack have known about this…thing? Daniel had never told anyone. Not one single person. The only one who knew…

Daniel widened his eyes, the blood draining from his face while making its way to other selective areas.

"That was nice of Carter," Jack said off-handedly, fumbling a small card in his hand as he held another donut hole in the other. "You like them?"

Daniel shook his head.

Upon his silent response, Jack stopped, eyeing Daniel quietly, almost slyly. Then, his eyes widened, and reached deeper into the box, looking happier than a child at Christmas. "The jelly ones are the best," he told Daniel. "They're strong, but soft and I like when the jelly just squirts—"

Daniel bolted for the bathroom. Running inside, he shut the door, and groaned, sliding to the floor. He pressed his back to the wall and closed his eyes, his mind wandering over the past few days, the past few moments, his troubles with Sam and Jack's behavior, and his stupid physical reaction to donut holes.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to reconnect the physical with the mental, Daniel pondered his situation. However, the more he tried to reconstitute his body into one solid mass, the more confused and disjointed he became.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, hovering somewhere from behind the door.

He could still hear Jack munching on donut holes. Daniel groaned.

"Minute!" Daniel managed to shout.

Why? Why did these things always happen to him? He was starting to wonder if he was a magnet for the unfortunate, or at least for embarrassing situations.

Sighing, Daniel tried to think just when this supposed little vacation had turned into his living nightmare. Oh, right. That in and of itself was a stupid question to ask. He knew it had started on that very first day.

He should have never agreed to this vacation. How could he allow himself to get messed up in these strange little head games Jack seemed so intent on playing?

He knew that things had soured between them, but to this extent? He couldn't imagine that Jack would be that callous. Jack couldn't be that stupid, that out of it. He'd even admitted it.

Why would Sam have told Jack about the donuts?

He clenched his teeth, allowing his ache to wane, and for control to come firmly into his grasp. So to speak.

Now that he felt some normalcy, and felt more prepared, Daniel rose to his feet, charged and annoyed, ready to set things straight. Angry, he swung the door open, remaining level and poised despite coming face to face with Jack's even and stoic features.

They stood there, not more than a few inches apart. Jack had been waiting, ready, and had propped himself between the doorway, one hand firmly planted on the handle, while the other lazily held a half eaten donut hole. Daniel effectively had nowhere to go, except back into the confines of the bathroom.

Livid, Daniel braced himself between the frames to match Jack, refusing to back down. Daniel was going to rip him one.

Narrowing his eyes, Daniel prepared to say something, but stopped when he studied Jack more closely.

Jack oozed military dominance.

Normally, that would just irk Daniel even more. But this time, he felt different, and saw a difference. While Jack's face was tight, solid, and emotionless, his eyes were full of life, filled with…a primal urgency. A person could read a million different expressions from his gaze, not unlike Teal'c, but Daniel could see right through him, past the coolness that tittered between impatience and softness. He saw the raw Jack, not the vulnerable one that had presented itself in the cemetery, but the needy Jack, the eager Jack.

Daniel's mouth went dry.

"Yeah," Jack said, his voice low, his breath hot.

Hot…like steam. A mix of peppermint and cinnamon, with a slight tinge of late day beer. Daniel felt lost in it, the overload of his senses smothering and overwhelming his thoughts, his doubts, and his anger.

He'd known. He'd known right from the start of the possibilities, right from the very first few words and Jack's innocent presence in Sam's lab. He could delude himself all he wanted, masked by his spotty memory, and the hurts of the past, over a lifetime ago. But something had shifted; he couldn't deny it.

Something had changed between then and now.

He was kissing Jack.

Daniel kept his lips locked onto Jack's, licking the rest of the cinnamon off him, before exploring the inside of his mouth. He relished the taste for a moment or two, before withdrawing and opening his then closed eyes. Slightly surprised, he realized that he and Jack were still bracing themselves against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Are you done?" Jack asked again, this time his voice heavier, filled with a weight Daniel had never heard before.

Breathing out, Daniel eased the pressure on his shoulders and withdrew his arms, regaining control (again) over the impulses that ravished his body. Still irritable, but too tired from the throbbing inside, Daniel slumped against the frame and glared at Jack.

"Peppermint?" happened to be the first thing he asked.

"Peppermint?" Jack said, echoing him. His started to frown, and finally let go of the doorway so he could rub his left eyebrow. "What?"

Hesitating, and feeling almost embarrassed or ashamed, Daniel couldn't find the right words to explain it. He, the linguist, couldn't find the right words to say what was on his mind.

Still pausing, he tentatively touched his lips and made a motion between the two of them. "Peppermint," he said determinedly.

"Oh _that_." Jack sounded annoyed. Glaring right back at Daniel, he popped the rest of the donut hole in his mouth, a sneaky smirk slipping over his face. Daniel couldn't help but moan at the sight. "They're called mints, Daniel."

"Thank you, Jack. That was enlightening."

"I aim to please." He grinned and pointed to the dresser. "Donut?"

Not only had he been playing with him, the entire thing had been premeditated. It didn't matter that Jack…Wait, Jack hadn't turned away, he realized, his brain finally processing this information. Jack had obviously wanted to do this, down to the uncomfortable donut situation.

Which, of course, only enraged Daniel even more.

"You bastard," Daniel muttered. "Who do you think I am?" His mind raced to the events of earlier that Daniel, and suddenly he had doubts about everything he'd done and everything Jack had as well. "I'm not some…hussy, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes before relaxing and taking a step towards Daniel. In turn, Daniel took a step away from him.

"Oh, come on," Jack said, the heaviness in his voice replaced with sheer irritation. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Hussy," Daniel repeated.

"You know what? You are a dull, boring, humorless man."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not here to amuse you."

"Of course not," he said quickly. "If you were, I'd have walked long ago."

"Walked?" Daniel blinked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jack opened his mouth, his lips moving, but no sound exited his mouth. For a moment, he looked like a lost man, trying to hide behind his own mistakes, or his own confusion, as he tried to answer what Daniel felt was a simple question.

Then, Daniel got it. Fully understood.

Taking a step back, he slapped his forehead, laughing out loud. If his hair was longer, he was sure it would be standing straight up. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stand for very much longer. This whole vacation…

Jack looked utterly embarrassed.

"That," Daniel started, waving his arm in a circle around the room. "The cemetery and golf, the restaurant. Your…" He brought his hands up and wriggled his fingers. "Busy work. All of this. This-this is your idea of seduction?"

This was too much for Daniel to handle. He had to sit down.

Easing himself on the edge of Jack's bed, Daniel started to analyze the past few days and the alleged "seduction" that Jack had so carelessly planned. He laughed again.

He wondered how Sam would react if it had been her. Imagining Jack with a black eye, he bit his lip and bowed his head, trying to hold in the laughter, but knew his shaking shoulders betrayed him.

"I'm glad you are finding this amusing, Daniel."

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded. This was the best vacation moment he'd had yet. "Just-just one second." Breathing out, Daniel fought for composure. He never laughed often, but when he did…"Okay," his shaky voice announced. "I'm done."

"Daniel." Jack glared at him impatiently. "It was working fine until you blew it!"

"Uh…no."

"Oh, right. And how would you have done it, Doctor Love?"

"Doctor Love?" Daniel shook his head and took off his glasses. "I would have been more direct."

"No, you wouldn't," Jack said sarcastically. "When have you ever been direct?"

Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut his mouth. Jack did have a point. Not an entirely correct assessment, but close enough. Daniel could be direct, and he had been blunt about some things in the past, usually academically related, or when he was angry enough, but usually…

"Point," Daniel conceded, slipping his glasses back onto his nose. "But that doesn't give you the right to be sneaking around, playing with my head."

"Not playing," Jack said softly before he moved, albeit uncomfortably, to sit beside Daniel.

Awkwardness wasn't the first thing to fill Daniel as Jack slid close to him. To his surprise, he felt warm, even content, as Jack's thigh rubbed gently against his leg. Some of his anger melted away, and the past few days of misunderstandings began to take on a deeper perspective.

Everything was different. Things had changed. Even the air, the room around them seemed so much smaller, enveloping them in some bizarre state that was cut off from the rest of the city.

Now was not then. Jack was not the same Jack that had tossed him out of his house over a year ago.

"What—?" Daniel started, unsure how to lead this conversation.

"I don't know," Jack said, in a way where Daniel believed him. His voice was annoyed, but once again held that undercurrent of uncertainty, something Daniel knew Jack couldn't stand. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You might want to reassess that."

Jack arched his eyebrows. But this time, amazingly, he kept his hands to himself. "I don't need to, do I?"

"I don't know."

And he didn't.

Jack didn't move; he didn't say a word.

Daniel did feel guilty. He had left, moved on to some place that was lost to his memory, while his friends remained behind to live without him. During that time, they had experienced not only the extraordinary but also the ordinary, living the mundane parts of everyday life, including all that Daniel had left behind.

That year was lost to Daniel with only stray memories surfacing without context. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to reclaim those memories, some of which apparently were important to Jack and Teal'c, but nothing but words or secrets to him. Sometimes, now that he had most of his human memories back, he felt like he was starting from the time of his death, while everyone had skipped a year ahead.

He didn't have the time that Jack had experienced. He didn't know if anything else had happened between them during that time.

It wasn't like Jack talked about that year, or anything emotional for that matter. It wasn't like Daniel actively sought out emotional answers either.

For sanity's sake, he had to change that.

Slowly, Daniel slid a little closer, tentatively at first, but then with more confidence, ignoring the pounding in his chest, concentrating on the pulsing of his veins, and brushed his lips over Jack's rough cheek. At first, he found it difficult to fight against the warnings flashing in his mind and the urges throbbing through his body. And while he had wanted this for a long time, he often found there was a difference between a fantasy, a wish, and the tangible reality.

Reality was here and it was a slow, dizzying process. Sensations flipped back and forth between ones of familiarity and newness, as their bodies touched in strange new ways. Daniel pressed Jack closer, feeling the other man's hands on his back, his head pressed into Daniel's shoulder. The closeness only added to their touches, as Daniel felt himself ease up to the friend he had known for years, as they had done many times before, supporting each other in times of need. But this need, a different need, moved their hands in different ways, and triggered heat and friction where there hadn't been before.

The clashing of old and new began to feed his drive, drowning the doubts, the questions, and the strangeness of the entire situation. But soon, he found his instincts taking over as he allowed for his mind to drift and his body to relax. The weirdness melted into urgency, power, and want. His need took over, and he grabbed Jack by the shirt, pulling him, crumpling his clothing, searching for his mouth like he was on a scavenger hunt across the Serengeti.

Daniel barely realized Jack was reciprocating the act. The two snatched, yanked, pulled and crushed each other as they pumped on pure impulse. Their mouths met, and as they deepened their connection, Daniel washed away the last traces of peppermint and cinnamon on Jack's tongue. When Daniel started to get lightheaded, and black spots started to dance in front of his vision, he finally, with disappointment, pulled back, and sucked in a gulp of air. Thankful for the reprieve, he began to focus back onto the present, and allow his mind to seize control once again.

As for Jack, he apparently had different plans. Face flushed, and eyes dark with lust, Jack had started to simultaneously unbutton both his top and Daniel's. He moved as fast as he could, wetting his lips, preparing for another kill. Quickly, Jack dove in for the attack, missing his target, and crashed into Daniel's glasses.

"Dammit," Jack muttered. Reaching over, he took Daniel glasses and tossed them over onto the nightstand. Daniel shot him a disapproving look, hopping off the bed to check on them while hoping his frown more than amplified his displeasure. However, with Jack being Jack, he just shrugged it off. "If they break, we'll just acquisition another pair through the SGC."

"Do you realize how many I've lost already?" Daniel reminded him.

"Doesn't matter. Siler is the one they're watching." Jack shifted uncomfortably and exhaled loudly. "I swear he gets into those accidents just to get attention."

Daniel looked over his shoulder to Jack, his gaze sweeping over him. He nodded once before staring at his glasses. The urgency of the moment had passed, his body rhythms evening, and now he was left feeling confused and uneasy. Part of him wanted to explore this new option with Jack, but there was another part of him that needed time and space to process the developments.

He didn't move when Jack eased up behind him.

"I've had a year to think," Jack said quietly, reading into all of Daniel's insecurities. Daniel closed his eyes, exhaling softly as Jack's hands snaked around his waist, resting restlessly on the buckle of Daniel's belt.

Daniel held his breath for a moment, feeling Jack's thumb slip past one of his buttons, under his shirt, and scratch over the sensitive area on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he sighed. "I haven't," he admitted, almost shamefully.

Beneath him, he felt Jack's hands stiffen, and the tension rippling through his body, making Daniel feel even worse. There were a thousand things Daniel wished he could verbalize, to reassure Jack, maybe to even reassure himself, but he couldn't find the right way to do it. He couldn't categorize his emotions and box them, make them clean and neat, like the shelves in Sam's lab.

"You know," Jack began quietly, "You and Carter can just switch and—"

Daniel shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"So…"

"So." Daniel turned around, and kissed Jack softly on the lips. "Just so."

"Just so?" Jack nodded, his crafty little smirk returning. "I can deal with that."

"Good." So could Daniel.

"I just have one question," Jack whispered, his hot breath rustling the hair behind Daniel's ear. "Donut holes?"

* * *

Daniel ran out of the hotel room and shut the door, only remembering to check his pockets for keys as an afterthought. Satisfied that he hadn't just locked himself out, he ran down the hall to meet his friends. 

"It's about time, "Jack grumbled, looking down at his watch. "Teal'c would like to get down there sometime this century."

Daniel scowled, fixing his shirt as he walked with them towards the elevator. Sure, it was just like Jack to blame him. Granted, Daniel wasn't the most punctual man in the world but he had a good reason this time. Jack, for whatever reason, had found it amusing to hide all his clothes this morning.

He shook his head, remembering the poor water pistol incident with Sam. Really, it was no wonder that Sam wanted to trade places with him, especially when Jack hadn't been aiming to seduce her in the first place. He smiled to himself.

Maybe he should have traded places with Sam.

Speaking of Sam…

"Sam," he said softly once they had reached the outside of the hotel.

She forced a smile, fidgeting nervously when Daniel eased up next to her. "Hey, Daniel."

When Sam looked uncomfortable enough that she could slink out of her skin, Daniel thought he should let her off the hook. "No," he said. "It's alright, you know. About…you know."

For the first time in a day, he saw Sam relax, brightness finally entering her face. "I need to apologize about…that," she said, her voice low. "That wasn't right."

"It wasn't," he agreed, though he wasn't about to detail the benefits of her spiteful trick. "But it worked out okay in the end."

Sam looked doubtful for a minute, but nodded anyway. "I'm glad," she said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I was afraid that we'd—"

"We're fine." He couldn't thank her enough for helping to fuel his anger last night, which in turn added to the events that had culminated into a new path for both Jack and himself. Just because Jack hadn't known about his little thing with donut holes, and Sam hadn't told him, her try at embarrassing Daniel by sending them to their room had worked to his advantage. In fact, he'd already planned to make it up to her with a box of chocolates and a dozen flowers when they returned back to Colorado. "And don't worry," he said, catching the residual nervousness in Sam as she kept stealing glances over to Teal'c and Jack as they walked ahead of them. "I didn't tell Jack about your thing."

Sam nodded, and Daniel was nearly overwhelmed by the relief that poured out of her. "Thanks, Daniel."

He smiled. He'd never tell anyone about her little secret turn-on. But if she happened to be on base and a crate of avocados turned up in the briefing room, then, well, he couldn't be held responsible for what happened.

Grinning, he walked with her, following close behind Jack and Teal'c. With the tension finally gone between them, Sam and Daniel chatted about the past few days and their various adventures, and now that their vacation was coming to a close, they planned on catching up and spending more time together once they got back home. While Daniel had been trying to resituate himself back into SG-1, normal life, and the SGC, he had to admit he felt like he'd kept holding back. In turn, so were his friends.

Maybe it was Jack. Maybe it was the fear of not knowing what happened during that year that was missing. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to face reality.

But that was over now. He felt freer and he felt alive. As the four of them walked toward Graumann's Chinese Theatre, he felt that maybe he could tackle life again. Normalcy. With a little splash of peril on the side.

"We must take our positions," Teal'c instructed them, pointing to the sidewalk. "I wish for all of us to be in the picture."

Daniel nodded, helping Sam squeeze through a crowd so they could pose with Jack and Teal'c for this picture. Jack, grumpy already, started to motion for people to get out of his way, nearly running over a man and his beagles, and an old woman that really needed to change her wardrobe, or more importantly get one.

"Alright, let's go. I want food," Jack said, grabbing Sam and Daniel by the arms before they became lost again. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c finished providing instructions to a Chinese couple on how to operate his camera before joining them. Jack threw his arm around Daniel's shoulders, beckoning Teal'c to move a little closer on his other side. Still not satisfied with the layout, he urged Sam to squeeze in a little closer to Daniel so that they could all be in the picture. She obliged, hugging him around his waist and the four them sandwiched together.

The woman held up the camera and said something in what Daniel thought might be Mandarin. She held up one of her fingers.

One…

Sam smiled, leaving Daniel to ponder how confident she looked when she was happy and content.

Two…

Teal'c didn't smile often, but when he did, the years of servitude seemed to melt away, and left a man that had more than just hope for freedom. He was free.

Three…

Daniel smiled, briefly catching sight of Jack before the camera flashed. The two of them grinned, not false or bittersweet smiles, but smiles that were weightless. No more masks, no more veils of self-imposed distance. Intimacy, strength, and loyalty.

Daniel blinked, trying to chase away the spots that hovered before his eyes. As the four of them separated, Jack remained, squeezing his shoulder as he smirked. Daniel found himself smiling back, invigorated by the playfulness in Jack, something that he felt had been missing for a long time.

"Nice trip, eh?" Jack said, his eyes twinkling.

"Not bad," Daniel admitted. "We should do it more often."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Jack cocked his head, falling in step behind Sam and Teal'c. "Maybe…some research off-world?"

Daniel grinned, struggling to keep the mischief out of his voice. "Maybe. Or maybe some research at home."

Jack straightened his back and nodded once. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Walking beside Jack, Daniel's mind returned to their trip. He felt good, he felt whole. He had shared a few days with friends, and learned that they had a long way to go to reconnect with each other, but it wasn't as insurmountable as he had once thought. Hollywood hadn't turned into his living nightmare. No, in fact, now he carried one of the best memories possible since his descension, one that instilled in him a sense of renewal, and a focus on the present. The Ascended could stay locked away on their own plane. The dead could stay buried in the mortuary establishments. The past was the past. It was his future. His friends. Jack. It was the here and now that was important.

He grinned. And he could live with that.

THE END


End file.
